Picture to Burn
by Verano1-BeautyInTheBreakDown
Summary: Rin is upset after she sees Kohaku with another woman, and Kagome brings her IPOD back to show Rin a song: Picture to Burn. The song makes Rin feel much better and realizes who is better for her and always been there. Will be redone later.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I also do not own the song Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift. **

**Authors note: so I'm writing this very quickly. I start school tomorrow, but I wanted to post something before I go into Exam study mode :P plus I needed some way to vent about a boy. :P **

Picture to Burn:

She was sitting by the river, all alone, allowing her feet to dip into the water. She'd been that way for the past two weeks, as Kagome called it, ever since she found out what Kohaku did.

They'd been friends ever since he joined her lords group on his journey to destroy Naraku. Soon they became more than friends, and they started dating. She was now 18 and her and Kohaku had been dating for the past 6 years. A lot of the villagers thought it was weird that they weren't married by then, but it didn't matter. They were enjoying things just the way they were. That was until Kohaku told Rin he was going to go train some more for 3 weeks.

She doesn't know to this day, what made her follow him when he left the village; maybe it was that he left Kirara with Sango, but what she saw changed her life forever. Kohaku stood in a clearing with a girl in his arms. Rin stood still, waiting for proof that he was just comforting her, but it never came. She'd watched in horror as he bent down and kissed that girl. She could still hear what he'd said to the girl.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't sneak away to see you sooner. I've missed you." _

They echoed repeatedly in her mind. The words haunted her every thought. After she'd heard him say that she'd ran from him. He still hadn't come back, probably because he didn't know she'd seen him, but it made her wonder. He'd left her monthly for "training" and now she wanted to know how many times he was actually training.

It had been two weeks since she saw them together and if he gave her the right amount of time, he would be back in one week. _'Hopefully he never comes back…' _she thought to herself as she angrily threw a rock into the water.

No one knew what was wrong with her, since she hadn't said anything about Kohaku cheating on her, but she thought Kagome had an idea about what happened.

Actually that was what she was doing here at the moment. Kagome hadn't left her alone since she came back to her hut crying. Kagome said Inuyasha had smelt her tears and that was when she found her.

Kagome left for her own time early that morning, so Rin took advantage of her absence and sat in the peace and quiet of the forest.

"Rin" Kagome screamed from somewhere in the forest.

Rin sighed. '_That didn't last very long' _. She thought as she put on a fake smile and turned towards Kagome. "Hey Kagome. I thought you would've wanted to spend more time with your family?"

"Rin. Since I began my life here with Inuyasha, you have been like a daughter to me. Why would I leave you when you so obviously need someone? Rin, I can see it on your face that Kohaku did something to hurt you. It's the same expression I wore every time Inuyasha would run off with Kikiyo. Now I've been waiting for you to come and tell me what happened, but it's equally obvious that you need a push."

Tears started to form in her eyes and she struggled to stop them from falling. It was what she'd been waiting to hear from anyone for two weeks. That they cared and wanted to know what was hurting her. The tears started to fall and Kagome sat beside her and took her in her arms. "Y-your R-right!" She sobbed into Kagome's shoulder. "I saw-w K-Kohaku with-" she sobbed harder. "H-he was w-with… with another girl!"

Kagome soothingly rubbed the younger girls back. "I thought so…" She mumbled. "Which is why I went to my time."

"W-What?" Rin sniffed, trying to stop the tears. She felt better now that someone else knew.

"well…" She pulled something small and square out of her jean pocket.

"What is it?" Rin grabbed the little silver square from Kagome and examined it with wide eyes.

"It's called an 'IPOD'" she smiled, glad that Rin wasn't crying anymore.

"What does it do?" she flipped it over and saw a small black square on the top with a white circle below it.

"It plays music. It's like a recording of someone singing."

Rin nodded, not really understanding, but not wanting her to try and explain again.

Kagome smiled with understanding. "Here I'll show you instead." She looked through the songs for the one she wanted before smiling brightly and putting one of the ear phones into Rin's ear. The music played into Rin's ear and her eyes widened in amazement.

Rin smiled. The song was really catchy. After the song ended Kagome took the IPOD back and asked what she thought. "Oh Kagome that was a great song!" She laughed.

"It's not only the song I wanted to show you. It's the lyrics." Kagome's smile widened.

"Le-er-ics?" Rin's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Lyrics. Yes." Kagome smiled before she took out a piece of paper she had printed off of her computer. "There the words that match the music." Rin nodded, understanding the strange new word. "OK, this is the first verse.

"_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay!  
And by the way-"_

"Kagome?" Rin interrupted. "What does 'gay' mean?"

Kagome started laughing, as she thought of the best explanation. "Well… its ummmm… it's when one man likes other men romantically… kinda like Jaken!"

Rin started to laugh, completely understanding the word.

"ok, anyways! On with the lyrics!  
_"I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn  
There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be"_

Rin started to laugh because she completely understood what all of that meant, and because suddenly she couldn't wait for her lord to come see her.

"Rin, what's so funny?"

Rin laughed harder. "oh nothing! I just can't wait until I tell Lord Sesshomaru what Kohaku did!"

Kagome started to laugh as well. She knew that Sesshomaru really liked Rin and would do anything to make her happy, so when he finds out what Kohaku did, well let's just say that Rin probably won't hear from him again. She cleared her thought to let Rin know she was starting again: _"I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn.  
If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...  
I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that..  
stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn.  
Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..."_

Rin clapped when Kagome was done. "Kagome? What's a "pickup truck"?"

"well… its kinda like… well it's something to travel with… so a future version of Kirara" She teased. "Well I'm going to help Kaede collect herbs. You can come later ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Kagome!" She screamed when Kagome turned to leave "thank you." She smiled sweetly.

"It was nothing." She smiled back before leaving.

Rin sat pulled her feet out of the water and crossed her legs, thinking over the song. It made a lot of sense. _'Kohaku obviously cares about his own lust over my feelings. It was a one sided love, and I only just realized it. He probably will tell people that I'm the crazy when I confront him about it, but that doesn't matter. My real friends will believe me, although convincing Sango might be a little bit harder than everyone else. But at the same time, I don't want to cause problems in their family… Pickup truck? Even _that_ part of the song makes sense. He never let me come with him whenever he went for rides on Kirara. I don't have a dad, not anymore… but Sesshomaru has been there for me since I was 8. He's cared for me more than Kohaku ever did. I can't wait for Sesshomaru to hear what he did… I won't let him kill him, but Sesshomaru could scare him for me. I'm glad Kagome brought her Ca-ma-ra thing a few weeks ago or I wouldn't know what a picture is. Hmmm… burning a picture of Kohaku sounds pretty fun right now…' _She smiled to herself.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the other presence behind her until it spoke.

"Rin." The smooth voice flooded her senses, making her jump.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She screamed like a child again.

"What are you doing alone here?" He asked in his usual cold voice.

She blushed and looked away, she wanted to talk to Kohaku before getting her lord to scare him, but oh well. "Well… I… uh…"

"Rin, I don't have all day."

"A-ah yes Lord Sesshomaru. Sorry!" She bowed low before straightening again. Once she was standing, she straightened her kimono while speaking, as an excuse to not look straight at her lord. "Well… I saw Kohaku with another woman…" She said slowly.

"I'm sorry…" he said so quietly that she thought she'd imagined it, since it wasn't like her lord to apologize for anything.

She starred, wide eyed, with her mouth slightly open, at her lord. "Lord… Sesshomaru…"

"Rin!" Another voice called from the distance.

She turned to see who it was, and immediately tensed when Kohaku ran up to her, rapping his arm around her waist.

She struggled to get out of his grasp, but his grip only tightened. "Stop Kohaku!" She screamed, pushing him away from her.

Kohaku hit the ground hard and Sesshomaru stepped in between them.

"Rin, what was that for!" Kohaku said angrily from the ground.

"For cheating on me, you asshole!" She said, stepping around Sesshomaru to see Kohaku's expression.

"It seems that half breed has worn off on you." Sesshomaru smirked.

Rin laughed nervously before turning back to Kohaku. "well?"

"Well what? You're just assuming things. You don't know what you're talking about." He said as he nervously looked anywhere but at her or Sesshomaru.

"You're a TERRIBLE liar!" She pointed a finger at him, losing patience with him.

Kohaku opened his mouth to object when Sesshomaru picked him up by his collar, lifting him above the ground. "Leave." He stated simply before dropping Kohaku.

Kohaku ran from the area as soon as he hit the ground.

Rin smiled at her lord. It seemed like he knew she wouldn't want Kohaku hurt. _'he defiantly cares more…' _she thought as she stared at her lords back.

"Rin, if you wish, you can come to my castle." He said simply.

A large smile spread across Rin's face as she smiled brightly. When Sesshomaru turned to face her, she nodded "yes" repeatedly. '_yeah, he defiantly cares more.'_

**OK so I really dislike the way this turned out, but I wanted to post it before I disappeared for 3 weeks for exams. I'll redo it once semester two starts. Oh well! **

**~Summer**


End file.
